Things You
by thisisfromawhileago
Summary: Things you...drabbles based on a tumblr prompt post. JAM.
1. Said At 1 am

_Just another little drabble based on a Tumblr prompt post..._

 _There will be about 23 of these little drabbles._

* * *

Things You Said At 1am

...

Julianna Callaghan Braddock woke up with a start. Confused to what awoke her, she glanced at the clock and noted that it was just a little after 1:00am. Taking a look around her bedroom, and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she grabbed the baby monitor off her night stand and listened. The only thing she heard was the soft snoring of her daughter, Sadie Braddock.

"So, its not Sadie that woke me up." mussed Jules, turning to face the other occupant in the bed, her husband, Samuel Braddock.

Jules watched him for a few minutes, he was lying on his back, with an arm above his head. He was snoring softly, and didn't appear to be in any distress. She knew that sometimes he would have nightmares, whether it be a Hot Call that went wrong, or a memory from his time in JTF2. Every time it happens, he tries to hide it from her, but she always knows.

Watching him for a few more seconds, Jules lays back down and closes her eyes. Thats when she hears it.

"SWIPER NO SWIPPING!" Sam yelled in his sleep.

Startled once again, Jules opened her eyes and stared at her husband. But there he was once again, lying on his back, one hand above his head, snoring softly.

Jules giggled. "Oh, man I am never going to let him live this down in the morning. Maybe we need to cut down the amount of Dora the Explorer we let Sadie watch." Jules said to herself, while getting her phone off the night stand and setting record, just in case.

Reaching over to place her phone on Sam's night stand, she than laid back down to get some sleep.

Hopefully she'll have the proof of what she heard, and can use it to her advantage later on.

* * *

 _They won't all be this short..._

 _Reviews are essential!_

 _Tell me, favourite character on Flashpoint, and why?_


	2. Didn't Say At All

_Set during/after the episode Between Heartbeats._

 _And definitely AU!_

* * *

Things You Didn't Say At All

...

He should have protected her. He should have given her the shield the moment they knew it was a decoy. He should have gotten her off that damn rooftop faster. He should have been the one that got shot, not her. He shouldn't be rushing to the hospital, to face the unknown.

They should be on their way to either her house or his apartment.

They should be going to Home Depot to pick up more paint for her family room.

...

As Sam reaches the ICU, he spots his team, sitting in uncomfortable chairs. Spike, Woody and Lew all with their heads in their hands. Ed starring straight ahead at nothing, and the Sarge, watching as nurses and doctors go in and out of those double doors towards the surgery rooms.

Once he gets closer to him, they all look up, briefly acknowledging him, and than going back to their previous positions.

"We haven't gotten any news yet." Sarge states, as he continues looking at the double doors.

Sam nods and takes a seat next to Spike.

...

In what seems like hours later, or it could have been just minutes, a doctor walks through the doors and asks for the family of Julianna Callaghan.

All six of them stand up, looking for any sign of what the doctor is about to tell them.

Sam wished he was better at reading people, but it's something he hasn't mastered yet.

The first words out of the doctor's mouth is "I'm sorry." and thats when the team falls apart.

Spike sinks to the ground in a sob, and Lew is right there beside him holding on.

Woody walks back to the chair he occupied before, sits down and puts his head in his hands once again.

Ed angrily walks to the nearest wall and drives his right fist into it, before storming away.

The Sarge is the calmest, he listens to everything the doctor is saying and than agrees to contact her family in Medicine Hat.

Sam just stands there.

He can't move.

His body went numb the minute he realized that he would never see Jules smile again.

He's never going to be able to kiss her.

She's no longer his sexy sniper chick.

He just continues to stand there, unable to move, thinking about all the things he never going to have the chance to say.

He should have told her he loved her when he had the chance.

But now she'll never know.

And he'll never know if she felt the same.

* * *

 _I kind of hate myself for the direction this one took!_

 _Reviews are essential!_

 _Tell me...episode you can watch over and over again!?_


	3. Said That I Wish You Hadn't

_Set after the episode Aisle 13._

* * *

Things You Said That I Wish You Hadn't

...

Samuel Braddock sits at the bar alone. He's nursing his fifth beer, or it's his seventh, he's kind of lost count. Not that it matters. He was never one to get drunk after a break up. He's also the one that usually initiates break ups.

He knew this was coming, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less. He has had weeks to prepare himself. But he never prepared himself for those three words, eight letters she used while doing it. He can still hear her words so clearly. They keep replaying over and over in his head, that he downs the rest of his beer and orders another.

"I love you Sam, but I worked my whole life for this job and the team and I'm not going let getting shot stand in the way of me going back."

Thats how she broke up with him. By saying 'I love you' first.

Did she think it would soften the blow?

It only made it worse.

He wishes she never said anything at all.

Now knowing that she does love him, makes his heart hurt even more.

He could have dealt better and moved on faster if she never used those three words, eight letters.

He'd rather be oblivious to how she felt.

This is just going to make it harder to work along side her every day.

And she had the audacity to suggest that one of them leaves the team.

She only suggested it because she knows either of them is willing to.

The team is as much his family as they are hers.

And anyway there are no available spaces on the other teams.

She must of known that.

He's not ready to give up Team One for her.

Maybe in a few years he could have.

But now he'll never know.

As he sits in the bar alone, downing his twelfth beer, he wishes she just hadn't said it.

It would have made his life a whole lot easier in the next coming months that it takes for him to be over her.

And he does hope it only takes a couple weeks or months to get over her.

Not that he wants to, he'd rather be on top or underneath her.

* * *

 _I promise the next one will be full of fluff!_

 _Reviews are essential._

 _Tell me...how did you get into Flashpoint? What made you start/continue watching it?_


	4. Said Under The Stars and In The Grass

_As promised..._

* * *

Things You Said Under The Stars and In The Grass

 _..._

Jules Callaghan Braddock looked up at the night sky from her spot beside her husband, Samuel Braddock.

Her husband. He was her husband and she was his wife. They were a family. Finally.

Its been two months since they got married and she still hasn't gotten tired of it yet.

Two months since they got married, and finally they were on their honeymoon. It wasn't the one they planned, her being five months pregnant and all. But here they were, camping in the great outdoors. Laying on a blow up mattress underneath the stars. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"You know the one thing I miss about Medicine Hat is the ability to look out at the nights sky and see the stars." Jules told Sam as she snuggled as close as her five month belly would allow her to.

Sam pulled her closer to him, "That was the only good thing about Afghanistan, how bright the stars were at night. Matt and I would spend hours just looking up at the night sky after a tough mission."

"I spent countless of nights out in the fields by our farm after my mother died, just staring at the stars." Jules confessed.

Sam kissed the top of her head and said, "I know its hard for you, especially now, but I really want to know about this amazing woman that gave birth to you."

"And I know its had for you to talk about him, but I'd love to know more about Matt." Jules replied, lifting her head up to give him a kiss on the lips.

"How about we go back and forth. I'll tell you stories about Matt and you can tell me all about your mother." Sam suggested giving her a deeper kiss back.

Jules nodded and smiled in agreement.

"I know it's stupid, but I can't help up think that they're up there, watching over us." Jules whispered.

"Ya, Matt is probably up there, shaking his head at what a hopeless romantic I've become because of you." Sam kidded.

Jules punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Hey! Well my mom is probably up there in disbelief that I fell for an arrogant cocky sniper."

"Hey, you married this arrogant cocky sniper." Sam gave her his patent Samtastic cocky smile.

Jules punched him in the shoulder again, this time a little bit harder.

"Ow, ok, ok. So do you want to go first or should I?" Sam asked.

"It was your idea, so you can have the honour of going first." Jules once again leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Umm, ok." Sam pulled her closer and started with how Matt and him first met.

And thats how they spent the remaining nights of their honeymoon, watching the stars and trading stories about lost love ones.

* * *

 _The whole Matt/Ben thing has always bugged me! Continuity people!_

 _And ok, its not total fluff..._

 _Reviews are essential!_

 _Tell me...favourite team moment?_


	5. Said After You Kissed Me

_Set during/after Eagle Two._

* * *

Things You Said After You Kissed Me

...

"Jules, I'm driving you home. I promise, you don't even need to talk" Sam said as reached for her arm so she couldn't walk away from him again.

"No, I just..." Jules was cut off as Sam pulled her closer to him.

Staring into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds they both leaned in, lips touching. What first started as a simple peck on the lips, quickly turned a full make out session.

...

The sudden realization of what they were doing and where they were broke them apart.

"I.." Jules started but she was at a lose of words.

"Jules, I...sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Sam stuttered, moving further away from her. "I just, I've just wanted to kiss you since you pulled your gun on me".

Jules just stood there. So many thoughts were going through her head that they were hard to organize. He's wanted to kiss her since they've met? She knew he was flirting with her, but thats just the kind of guy she thought he was. She was confused, she's never been kissed like that before and while she knew it was against the rules, she wanted to do it again.

Sam took in her silence, and started toward the SUV. "I'm going to drop the SUV off at HQ, lets just forget this ever happened. I'll let you walk home, and won't bother you again." He opened the car door.

His words finally hitting her brought Jules out of her own thoughts.

"Sam wait. Lets take the SUV back and than we can talk about what happened after you drive me home." Jules said as she made her way around to the other side of the SUV.

"I've wanted you to kiss me since we spent that night talking in the back of my jeep." Jules admitted quietly, once she was settled in the seat and Sam pulled the SUV into the street.

"Ya?" Sam asked, looking over at her with his patent Samtastic cocky smile.

"Ya." Jules replied smiling back at him.

Secretly she couldn't wait to get back to her house, so she can make out with Sam some more.

* * *

 _Reviews are encouraged!_


	6. When We Were The Happiest We Ever Were

_Here's some pure fluff._

* * *

Things You Said When We Were The Happiest We Ever Were

...

Laying in the hospital bed, Julianna Callaghan Braddock couldn't take her eyes off the scene in front of her. There was her husband, Samuel Braddock holding their barely an hour old daughter, Sadie Braddock. She didn't think this early morning could get any better, that is until Sam spoke.

"I think I'm in love. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my whole entire life, except for our wedding day and when you told me you were pregnant." Sam said in awe as he looked down at the small pink bundle in his arms. The more he watched the bundle in his arms, the more in love he felt.

"Me neither. Our daughter is finally here, I can't stop smiling. I guess I'm going to have some competition for your affection now?" Jules asked, reaching out to hold their daughter.

"Its going to be an unfair competition. I mean she has you beat with the cuteness factor." Sam joked, as he sat down on the bed and pulled Jules into his side.

"Well, than I guess I'll have to get her on my side, so we can gang up on you. You know us girls like to stick together." Jules threatened.

"She's going to have me wrapped around her finger when she's older isn't she?" Sam asked as he softly stroked a finger across Sadie's cheek.

"I'd hate to tell you this Sam, but I think she already has you wrapped." Jules said as she watched Sadie grab Sam's finger.

Sam kissed the side of Jules' head. "Ya, and I really wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so much Julianna."

"I love you too Samuel," Jules replied turning her head towards him and capturing his lips with her own.

Both of them continued to gaze down at their daughter, until they were interrupted with a knock at the door, signalling the arrival of their family.

* * *

 _Reviews are encouraged!_

 _Also I ran out of questions to ask...so just leave anything Flashpoint related._


	7. Said With Too Many Miles Between Us

_What if Sam went back to JTF2._

* * *

Things You Said With Too Many Miles Between Us

...

Julianna Callaghan Braddock finished putting her daughter, Sadie Braddock, down for a nap, and made her way to the family room. Settling on the couch, she flipped the laptop open, making sure it was on, and logged into Skype. All she had to do now is wait.

Its been four weeks. Four weeks since her husband, Samuel Braddock, left for Afghanistan. Four weeks since she last spoke to him. Four weeks since she was able to touch him. Four weeks since he could get settled and find the time to Skype with her.

Sam sent her an email earlier in the week, letting her know the time he would finally be available to video call her. Jules hoped nothing came up, she really needed to see his face and hear his voice. To know that he was okay. That he would come home to Sadie and her. That the men in his unit would look out for him, like Team One and Three usually did.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar ding of an incoming Skype call.

Accepting the call, Jules was rewarded with the handsome face of her husband.

"Sam." Jules smiled as she looked his face over for any signs of injury.

"Jules, are you okay? How's Sadie? Where is she? Sleeping?' Sam asked as he gave her his patent Samtastic smile.

"Better now that I get to see and talk to you. Sadie is good, missing her daddy though. And I just put her down for a nap." Jules replied.

"Hey, so I know in my e-mail I said we'd be able to talk for a while, but we're shipping out early, and I've only got like a few minutes. I'm sorry." Sam apologized.

"And I just didn't want to wait another week or so before having the chance to see or talk to you," he continued.

"It doesn't matter how long we get, at least I get to talk to you. How are you? You're unit has your back right?" Jules asked.

"Don't worry Jules, we're getting along and all the guys I'm with are highly experienced. They're no Team One or Three, but they're good guys. We got each other's back." Sam explained.

Jules looked down at her lap, "I know. Its just, I need you to come home to Sadie and I in one piece. Ok Braddock?"

"Jules, you and Sadie, you are what keeps me going. Knowing the both of you are at home waiting, that just makes me strong. I will come home to you. And I know that I can't say anything that will make you worry less. But I love you and Sadie so damn much, I am not going to leave you alone. I will be home." Sam said, as he pulled out his dog tags and showed her his wedding ring dangling from them.

"I know Sam. I just, please be careful. Don't do anything stupid. You're right I can't help but worry, but I love you. Sadie and I are here waiting for you when you get home. Please just watch yourself and know that we're here, not just Sadie and I, but Team One and Three, and we got your back here at home." Jules said as a few tears escaped.

Sam touched his screen, "I need to go now. But as soon as we're back and I have time, I'll call. I want to see Sadie next time. So I'll try to make sure its not during nap time. I love you Julianna Callaghan Braddock, make sure you take care of yourself too."

"I love you too Samuel Braddock. Bye." Jules placed her hand on top of his before the call ended.

Jules kept her hand on the screen for awhile after the call ended, she finally pulled away when she heard the soft cries of Sadie, awaken from her nap.

Jules made her way upstairs sending a silent prayer to any God that was listening to keep Sam safe and sent him back to them in one piece. It was going to be a long six months.

* * *

 _Reviews are encouraged!_

 _Suggest an episode for me to watch!_


	8. Said When You Were Drunk

_Based on a tumblr post...because the moment I saw it thought of Sam and Jules._

* * *

Things You Said When You Were Drunk

...

Julianna Callaghan watched her boyfriend, Samuel Braddock stumble to her Jeep. She warned him earlier in the night, that she wasn't going to help his drunk ass back to the car. But Sam being the stubborn man that he is, decided that he need to celebrate with the boys by doing as many shots as they could in five minutes. She knew the boys needed to let off some steam, it was a hectic week with multiple hot calls each day. And as much as she dreaded how she was going to get a drunk Sam up the stairs to bed, she knows he's going to regret all those shots tomorrow morning.

Getting to the Jeep was the easy bit, Sam stubbled all the way. Getting him into the Jeep was the challenge. It took Jules around ten minutes to get Sam into the passenger side, and bucked up.

"I definitely don't have to work out this weekend." Jules thought as she got into the driver side and started the Jeep.

...

As Jules pulled into her driveway, Sam finally opened his eyes as the blurry lights faded behind. Looking over at Jules, he asked "Didithurt?" slurring his words together.

"Sam?" Jules replied, confused at what he was asking.

"Did it hurt?" he asked again.

Jules rolled her eyes, "let me guess, when I fell from heaven?"

Jules knew that when Sam got drunk he tended to get flirty and when he got flirty the cheesy pick up lines came out.

"Nooooooo" Sam whined.

"What, than?" Jules

Giving her his slightly off Samtastic smile, "when you fell for me?"

The simple reply hit her like a tone of bricks. That was not what she was expecting. Not wanting to know how much a cheesy pick up line affected her, Jules got out of the Jeep and made her way around to Sam.

Did it hurt? Of course it did. She wasn't suppose to fall for the rookie. She wasn't suppose to care about him more than a teammate. She wasn't suppose to get shot and have to break up with him so she could get back her spot on the team. And she couldn't let him know that. She couldn't let him know that breaking up with him put a hole in her heart. She wouldn't tell him that although she was the one to break it up, and dated others, it hurt her everyday that she couldn't be with him. She wouldn't but him though that. Because she knows. She knows that as much as it hurt her when she fell for him, iit was all worth it in the end. They were together again, and had been given permission to date. No one had to switch teams.

Opening the passenger side door, Jules was greeted with a snoring Sam. Not wanting to wake him up or have to carry him into the house, Jules reclined the seat, shut the door and went into the house.

Five minutes later she returned with a bottle of water, some advil and a garbage can. Making sure these were all in Sam's reached, she returned to the house, and went to bed. She made a mental note to use that line on Sam next time she was feeling flirty.

* * *

 _Reviews are encouraged!_

 _Suggest an episode I should watch?_

 _Did anyone watch that Criminal Minds episode that David was in? It was on the other day, and apart from being really creeped out by "him", I couldn't help but laugh a bit of the end scene. I kept thinking "Damn it Sam use your SRU negotiation training...and damn it don't lie to the subject." It was definitely an interesting episode!_


	9. Said After It Was Over

Things You Said After It Was Over

* * *

He thought he could deal with just being her teammate. He thought he was over it. The mini vacation he took was suppose to clear his mind, get his head back in the game. He was fine.

That was until she came into the locker room and asked about his time off. He shouldn't had told her the whole truth. Should have stuck to drinks on the beach. Fun in the sun. Shouldn't have mentioned going to the base, his father, because as soon as it was out of his mouth he couldn't stop himself. She always knew how to get him to open up. So he told her. Told her everything. How the General had plans for him to return to the army. How he stuck up for himself and the SRU. He was already doing good here, helping people, protecting the city, making a difference.

He saw the look relief that crossed over her face when he mentioned he had no intention of leaving the SRU, and in a way it pissed him off. Which is why the next statement was already out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Dealing with my dad, that was the easy part." He told her, he shouldn't of. He knew what the next question was going to be.

"What was the hard part?" She asked. The look on her face, told him she didn't really want to know the truth. But he was angry with her now. Here she was acting like everything was normal between them. That they were only teammates. Acting as if they never dated. That she never got shot. That he never spent all his time off helping her recover. That she didn't just choose the team and this job over him. Next thing you know she'd be blaming him for the break up. Is he going to have to remind her who broke up with who? He was allowed to be a little pissed.

Closing his locker, he looked her right in the eye and replied, "When my mom asked when she gets to meet you."

He didn't want to stick around to see the look on her face, so he brushed past her, making his way out of the locker room.

Sam regretted it the moment he walked away. Knew he should have kept his mouth shut. But he couldn't. He didn't want to have to act like nothing happened between them. Didn't want to go back to just being teammates. Didn't want to go out and meet other women. Its exactly what he is going to do. Maybe it'll help him get over her. He doesn't think he'll ever get over her. He's been hers since the first day he saw her. Since he made a complete fool of himself. It was her or no one. He knows this and he hates her right now for it. So he'll try and move on. Date other girls. Try to make her jealous. Maybe than she'll be able to realize that he is right.

But for now he'll just have to be patient, and not want to punch any of the other men she tries to date in the mean time.

* * *

 _Reviews are encouraged!_

 _Bonus points for picking up on a reference or two?_


	10. Said Through Your Teeth

Things You Said Through Your Teeth

* * *

...

As soon as, Samuel Braddock walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife, Julianna Callaghan Braddock, he knew he should had stayed downstairs.

There was his wife standing in front of their mirror looking at herself naked. Usually he'd just admire the view, maybe convince her that its better when both of them are without clothes. But in these last few weeks, his wife hasn't been responding the way she normal did.

Now at four months pregnant, everyday he got the "Do you think I'm getting fat?" question at least once a day. Of course he was pre-warned about it from Ed, Woody and even the Sarge, and he followed their advice to a tee. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure Jules has already caught on to his avoidance tactics and was trying her best to catch him off guard.

It was bad enough that just yesterday Spike had the audacity to ask her if she was hiding a small melon underneath her shirt. Apparently the others forgot to warn Spike. They all had a good laugh at Spike's expense, that was until Jules broke down and wouldn't come out of her locker room because she thought they were laughing at her. It took Sam a good hour to convince her other wise and even after she ignored them all for the rest of the day. It was going to be a long 5 more months.

"Are you going to stand in the doorway all day?" Jules asked as she she reached for a sweater, pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

"Damn it." Sam said through his teeth, she caught him staring before he could move back downstairs.

Sam walked towards her with caution, not sure if she was still in a mood from yesterday. She was over it last night, but her moods changed so quickly these days that he couldn't be too sure about it.

"How are you feeling today?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Amazing, I think I'm finally feeling him move around in here" She replied placing her hands on her growing belly.

"Oh thank God." Sam said once again through his teeth. If Jules was already in a good mood today, than it was easier to keep her that way.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing. So he? I thought you were convinced it was a girl?" Sam said turning her in his arms trying to distract her from what he really said.

Jules pulled out of his hold and walked toward the bathroom, "I changed my mind. I think its a boy. We are going to have a little boy with that Braddock smile and blue eyes."

"I still think it's going to be a little girl, with my blonde hair and you're determined personality." Sam declared.

"Five more months and we'll see who's right, which is going to be me by the way." Jules teased.

Sam stuck his tongue out at her, making his way out of the room.

"And Sam, just because you say it through your teeth, doesn't mean I can't hear it. I'm pregnant not deaf." Jules smirked as she closed the bathroom door.

Busted Sam thought as he made his way downstairs. Maybe if he made her favourite mango smoothie she'll give him less of a hard time. It really was going to be a long 5 months.

* * *

 _Reviews are encouraged!_

 _[This took me soo long to write, I had the beginning but no idea what the middle and end would be! Still not sure about it]_


	11. Said When I Was Crying

_Keeping the Peace AU_

* * *

Things You Said When I Was Crying

...

"Sam we will not lose each other today!"

"SAM GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

"SAM!"

...

Julianna Callaghan could not stop the tears. She could hear the Sarge in her headset giving them a speech about being strong, keeping at the tasks they were given. She didn't care though. Sam was gone. This morning was she was the happiest she'd ever been. She got to married the cocky sniper who stole her heart all those years ago. The father of her unborn child. Now, now he was gone. She refuses to believe that just like that she was a widow. They've only been married for a couple of hours. They were suppose to grow old together. The tears came quicker and she was sobbing now.

"Jul? Sarge?" Jules heard the quiet moan coming from her headset.

"Sam?" Greg's voice came through, followed by a "Yes" from Leah and a "Samtastic" from Spike.

"Status Sam?" Ed's voice came next.

"Hurts. Hard to breath. Can't move." Sam replied. Jules could hear the pain in his voice.

Relief. Thats what Jules felt. Sam was alive. He was hurt and trapped, but he was alive.

For now, a small voice in the back of her mind added.

"Sam we got rescue crew on their way, we are going to get you out of there. Just stay still and keep talking to us." she heard Ed say.

"Kay." she heard Sam reply.

"Sam Braddock you do not do that to me again." Jules said when she finally calmed down enough.

"Jules we're switching to channel four, stay on channel two with Sam. Keep him talking. Can you do that?" Sarge told her.

"Hear that Sam? Sarge basically just gave me permission to talk your ear off. Do we have to go through why you need to listen to Spike when bombs are involved?" Jules asked.

"I love you Jules." Sam answered.

"I love you too Sam. You just hang in there ok? Help is on its way. We will not lose each other today. You hear me?" Jules demanded.

"Sor" Jules could tell that he was struggling with each breath to stay awake.

"Sadie" Sam mumbled.

"What?" Jules asked her tears returned.

"If the baby is a girl, you should name her Sadie. It means princess." Sam coughed, his voice was strained.

"No, Sam we are going to get you out of there, and and we have lots of time in the next coming months to talk about names. You do not give up on me." She would not give up on him. Not today. Not ever.

When he didn't answer her right away her sobs returned.

"Sam? Sam speak to me? Sam can you hear me?" Jules begged.

He can't give up. Not when they just became husband and wife. Not when they were starting a family together. Jules needed him.

She can hear Ed in her headset, telling her that they were close. Close to getting to him. She should be hopeful, but Sam had stopped responding, the channel his headset is on was quiet. She doesn't know if he just passed out from the pain or took his final breath. All she can do now is wait. Wait for Ed and the rescue crew to get to him. Wait for the news that might just change her life forever.

* * *

 _Is Sam alive? Did they get to him in time? You decide and tell me in the reviews! ;P_

 _I think I made myself cry._

 _Reviews are encouraged!_


	12. Said When You Were Crying

Things You Said While You Were Crying.

* * *

...

"Hey Jules."

"Hi sweet heart, how are you doing?"

"I got here as fast as I could."

"I'm so sorry."

"I should have protected you."

"Jules."

...

Sam continued to stroke Jules' cheek, tears running freely down the side of his face.

"I can't lose you...I can't lose you like Matt." Sam confessed, moving to hold her right hand.

"I refuse to go through that again," leaning his forehead against her own. He didn't care at this point that the rest of the team were just outside the window, looking in. He'd take whatever consequence came along, as long as he got to be with Jules right now. Show her that he wasn't going to leave her, even if she wasn't wake yet.

"You have to wake up for me Jules." Sam whispered.

"Please." He begged a little louder.

"I don't think I could go on without you."

And he couldn't. Everything was perfect this morning. He was ready to tell her those three special words, but what turned into a great morning quickly took a turn for the worse. And now, now Jules was lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life.

He should have protected her.

"My Sexy Sniper Chick." Sam kissed her left cheek.

"Please." He begged some more.

"Just, just wake up for me." He looked around the room, spotting a plastic chair in the corner. Letting go of her hand he made his way over to it, and pulled it to the side of the bed, sitting down, he once again took her right hand in both of his.

"Jules." He whispered again, as he laid his head down beside his hands.

He was ready for the long night ahead of him. There was no way he was going to leave her side, unless she woke up and physically made him. He failed to protect her today on that roof, he wasn't going to fail her again.

* * *

 _Reviews are encouraged!_


	13. Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

_Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep_

* * *

...

Sam Braddock slowly lowered the blanket that covered his wife, careful not to wake her, as he laid his head by her ever growing belly.

"In a few weeks its going to be a lot easier to have these late night Daddy/daughter conversations without fear of Mommy listening in." He said quietly to the round bump.

"I don't know if you can hear me in there, but all the pregnancy books your Mommy is making me read suggest that you can." Sam carefully caressed the bump.

"I can't wait to meet you, hold you in my arms, rock you to sleep. I've loved you from the moment we found out you were in there." He glanced up to see if Jules was still asleep when he felt a little kick from the bump.

Satisfied that she was he continued, "I promise to protect you. Protect you from scary dreams, monsters under the bed, and from all the bad people in the world. I know in the past I've failed at protecting people, but I will not let you or mommy down again."

Tears started to slowly slip down, "You are going to be just like your mommy. Strong, brave and determined. I can't wait to teach you how to ride a bike, and play hockey, and hopefully she'll let me take you to shoot targets. But thats not going to happen till you're at least 16, and no dating till you're 18. I don't think I could handle a boy picking you up for dates."

Sam kissed the side the belly, "We're lucky you know. You have the best Mommy in the world. She's loving and caring, and doesn't let anyone tell her what she can and can't do. Your Mommy is also a bum kicking SRU officer, who also happens to be a great negotiator. Thats going to come in handy when you reach your teenage years. Your Mommy says you already have me wrapped around your little fingers. She's right, she had me wrapped around her the moment she pulled her gun on me. But thats a story for when you're older. Goodnight little one, I can't wait to meet you."

Sam pulled the blanket back in place over Jules, and closed his eyes, letting sleep finally come over him.

...

A single tear fell down Jules' cheek, opening her eyes, she turned to kiss Sam on his cheek.

"You have a wonderful father, and I can't wait to share him with you." She said caressing her belly, before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

* * *

 _Reviews are encouraged!_

 _[Even if its just a "Hey, I've read this!']_


	14. Said That Made Me Feel Like Shit

_Things You Said That Made Me Feel Like Shit_

* * *

...

"Remind me, who dumped who again?"

...

She should have seen it coming. He was right. She was the one that dumped him, but what did he expect her to do? This job is her life. This team is her family, and as much as she had grown to care for Sam, she wasn't ready to give up Team One for him. It's not like he was willing to give up the team for her either.

Doesn't mean she doesn't feel like shit every time he mentions the break up.

Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt that he's moved on.

Probably dating some tall blonde, that doesn't like to get her hands dirty. Probably gets those fake nails done every few weeks. Not that she has anything against girls who are into that. To each their own. Its just of course Sam would move on with someone the complete opposite of her.

Not that he'd ever tell her.

She hates it. Hates walking into work everyday and seeing him. It hurts that she can't have both Sam and the team. Seeing him move on hurts even more. More than she thought it would. Especially since she was in fact the one that broke things off.

She ended things so she can remain on the team. So they can remain on the same team.

She wishes she could move on. Move on and forget the time they spent together. The time he helped her heal after she got shot. All the time he spent with her in hospital, pushing her just the right amount to get her moving.

If she's wishing anything its that she never got shot.

Maybe, just maybe they'd still be together.

But even before that faithful day, she knew they were just on borrowed time.

Someone would have eventually found out, and they'd just be in this same place.

She doesn't want to be the jealous ex-girlfriend.

She has never been the jealous ex-girlfriend before.

But Sam is different.

That's why every time the break up gets mentioned she can't help feeling like shit once again.

* * *

 _Ya, this is a short one._

 _Reviews are essential to updates!_

 _[Especially since they're a great motivator!]_


End file.
